


my week is filled with you

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, this is disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: baekhyun and kyungsoo go through many weeks in their lives and every day seems memorable when it comes to them.





	my week is filled with you

baekhyun falls for kyungsoo on a monday, ironically the day he dreads the most, tons of work to do and people to talk to when all he wants is to go back to the weekend. but on that monday kyungsoo appears out of nowhere, heart-shaped lips and pretty eye smile that has baekhyun going weak on the knees. kyungsoo came here for a meeting with baekhyun’s marketing team and even though he doesn't know it yet, he leaves with more than just a work project, he leaves with baekhyun's heart in his hands. over the course of five months they have to work side-by-side and the signs are all there. kyungsoo's hand lingers on baekhyun's arm way longer than it should; baekhyun smiles more often on mondays and all those smiles are directed at kyungsoo; sometimes they forget this a work project and have conversations of their own, ignoring everyone in the process. when the project is done baekhyun realizes he's not done with kyungsoo, not at all.

 

.

 

on tuesdays they play games together even though kyungsoo doesn't care if his character lives or dies, while baekhyun screams like they're not sitting next to each other. kyungsoo still thinks his boyfriend is cute, even as he curses as loud as he possibly can. tuesdays used to be the most boring day in kyungsoo’s schedule but now it's the day he anticipates the most, because baekhyun has the most blinding smile even when they keep losing the game week after week. on a tuesday kyungsoo confesses his love and baekhyun says it right back. 

 

.

 

wednesdays take forever to go by. two days of work already went by and two other days are still to come and that always makes baekhyun want to cry. it's a wednesday when him and kyungsoo have their first real fight, an argument that starts with dumb accusations over pizza toppings and ends with baekhyun upset in his bedroom after kyungsoo calls him out for flirting with people way too much. kyungsoo leaves, upset with himself. they both have the worst night of sleep they’ve had in years and baekhyun blames it on a wednesday. things like this would never happen on a weekend. 

 

.

 

kyungsoo’s apology comes on the thursday, full of regret and reassurance that he loves baekhyun more than anything in the world. as upset as he is baekhyun can't stay mad at kyungsoo for too long, not when he knows he sometimes takes his harmless flirting one step too far. in between kisses and little touches baekhyun says they should move in together. kyungsoo laughs because it's funny but soon it isn't so funny anymore and he's agreeing to it. on a thursday kyungsoo and baekhyun make amends and also plans for the future. less than six thursdays later they're living together, trying to figure out how to fit on each other’s lives more than they already do.

 

.

 

6pm is baekhyun's favorite time of the day. especially on fridays. especially on fridays kyungsoo doesn't work late and cooks dinner for him. food always tastes delicious in baekhyun's opinion, but kyungsoo’s food tastes better than anything. whether it's a common pasta or chicken wings he carefully fries, kyungsoo’s cooking always makes baekhyun feels loved. friday night dinners always remind him of their first kiss, the first time they hugged, the first time kyungsoo slept over at baekhyun’s apartment. friday night dinners make his heart race like the first time he met kyungsoo, like the first time kyungsoo smiled at him or the first time he dared to smile back. friday night dinners exist to remind baekhyun that there is no one else but kyungsoo for him. it's on a friday night dinner baekhyun makes a decision. and it takes him exactly three weeks and one day to act on it.

 

.

 

waking up next to baekhyun on saturday mornings was kyungsoo's favorite moment of the week. they got to be lazy in bed for as long as they wanted and then they would eat breakfast food for lunch, lunch in the afternoon and sometimes skipped dinner in favour of a big bucket of popcorn to go with a movie. baekhyun always lets kyungsoo pick the movie, but tonight, for some reason, he insists they watch the lion king. kyungsoo sings along to every song and he finds it weird that baekhyun is not doing the duet voices along with him, but after the week they both had he thinks baekhyun is just tired. as the movie ends kyungsoo is ready to press pause before the credits roll but instead of the credits it's baekhyun's face that appears on screen. kyungsoo doesn't register much more than “love of my life”, “first movie we watched together” and “i want to keep watching this with you until we grow old, marry me?” he knows he's crying as he says yes and feels baekhyun shove a ring on his finger while kissing his whole face. when baekhyun made a decision three weeks and a day earlier he had unknowingly picked saturday as the most important day for them. so far 

 

.

 

sundays are meant for family, big lunches and watching tv while dreading the mondays to come. on a sunday afternoon baekhyun and kyungsoo get married, with their families and friends watching, a big lunch for the reception and no tv because they allowed themselves a break from lame sunday afternoon shows just for this special occasion. they exchange rings and promises as some people cry. baekhyun talks about love at first sight while kyungsoo tells the guests a tale of endurance even though being with baekhyun was as easy as pie. when they kiss it's slow and full of love and when later that night they talk about what future expects them baekhyun realizes it's a monday again and lets kyungsoo in on a secret he never told anyone. “i’ve loved you for 167 mondays. i used to hate that day but now i’m glad we can start this week together because mondays don't feel awful since i met you.” kyungsoo doesn't have the heart to tell baekhyun he believes weeks start on sundays and not on mondays. this is an argument that can wait for another week or two or as many they have together. definitely many. 

no day of the week will ever suck again, as long as kyungsoo's days are filled with baekhyun and vice versa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored at work.


End file.
